The Children Just Know
by FlamingToads
Summary: A humorous yet adorable fanfic about Albus babysitting Minerva's six daughters. As time goes by Albus becomes attached to the mischievous six. Humor, Friendship  Rated T for the safety of later chapters.
1. The Children

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own the characters But I do own a notebook filled with the plot bunnies that some of you seem to enjoy. **

**If you've read my fanfics before you know the rules. Reviews=Love, Flamers welcome, and as always I hope you enjoy! **

**Dedicated to a new and young fanfic author, goes by the name of Courtpaige. **

**/\_/\**

**( ^ . ^)**

**( () ())**

**The Children Just Know**

**The Children**

Albus was extremely nervous as he walked the stone path to Minerva's home. It was a large, two story, house, painted white and the shutters painted a dull light green. The property was surrounded by a white picket fence, with flower beds in the front of the house. This was the first time Albus had been in her home with her many children there. He had been there a few times in the past but normally just to get an urgent message to Minerva. Or to pick up something that took less than a minute.

Albus was quite concerned about Minerva. With her kids and the death of her husband it had took a great toll on Minerva. It was about two years since Daniel was killed in a tragic car accident one terribly rainy morning. He remembered quite clearly when it happened. It was during the school term. It was morning when Minerva flooed from her home to Hogwarts, which she did often to spend time with her family. She arrived for breakfast and when the owls came she was urgently informed that her husband had died in a car accident after dropping their daughters off at his mother's house. Minerva had dropped her letter, completely in shock. Albus of course asked what was wrong. She wouldn't talk so Albus had read the letter himself. When he looked back up a single tear fell from her eye. Albus quickly escorted her out. After settling Minerva in his office he went to fetch Poppy.

It was a long terrible day for Minerva. She said nothing, she didn't cry, she just sat there. As if she was immobilized by misery. It broke Albus' heart to see her that way. Albus wanted nothing more but to hug her but he found it entirely inappropriate. She needed time to register what exactly happened. Minerva, being the strong and stubborn woman she was she did everything to comfort her children but did nothing for herself. It was seven months until her mother-in-law convinced to go to grief counseling. And then eight months later her mother-in-law tried to convince her to go back into the dating world.

Albus had met Daniel quite a few times. He was a very charming muggle, loving Minerva with every fiber of his body, even when he had found out she was a witch, he simply took it as if she had told him her eyes were green, as if he'd already known. Albus of course was happy when he heard the news that Minerva had met Daniel while on her usual visits to see her squib uncle. And when Minerva had told him that she would be marrying him it of course broke his heart but he was happy for her. Minerva never knew this but Albus was deeply in love with her. But Albus had thought it best if he didn't tell her.

Albus was far too old for her anyway. He may have his auburn colored hair but he could see the gray sneaking in. Minerva was even his student in the past! He didn't want her to think of him as some old pervert. Beside why would she want Albus. He was childish and he could admit that. But Minerva had six children. He hadn't meant them but heard both great and terrible things about their behavior. They all seem to like pranks like their mother did when she was young, and still secretly does. He had seen her eldest, Millie, once when she was only three. But it was unlikely she'd remember him.

Albus rapped on the front door. He heard glass shatter from the other side. "MUM! Allison broke the lamp!"

"Shut it Olivia or I'll break YOU!"

Albus suppressed a chuckle and the door opened showing the ravishing looking Minerva. She wore a stunning black, knee length dress. Her ebony hair laid on her shoulders. She smiled as she pushed her earring though her ear.

"Good evening Albus? What do I owe this unexpected visit?" She stepped back letting him into a small hallway.

"Actually my dear you and I have planning to do for next year." Albus smiled but it soon faded as Minerva sulked. Minerva walked into the sitting room, while Albus stood in the archway.

"I've completely forgot. Albus I am so sorry. You see, I have a date." Minerva sighed. Albus took a deep breath. She's dating again. Albus mentally cried out in anguish but hid it pretending to be enthused and excited that she was going back into the dating world, forcing a grin on his face. "Oh course I could cancel."

"Minerva it's fine. Perhaps another time."

"Albus that is really sweet of you. But I can't do that to you." She smiled.

Before Albus had a chance to say something the telephone rang. Minerva dashed to the phone.

"Where are you?" She asked. "What do you mean you can't babysit? It's a little late notice isn't it?" Minerva slammed her phone down.

"It looks like I'll be planning for the next school year with you. My babysitter canceled last minute." Minerva tried to smile which just ached Albus' heart.

"What if I babysit?" Albus asked not fully thinking about what he just said.

"What?" Minerva was a bit shocked by Albus' suggestion.

"Well I'm already here, and I have no plans for tonight. I'd be more than glad to take care of the children while you went out." Albus was fine with doing a favor for Minerva, even if it meant that Minerva would be going out with some guy.

"Albus that's too kind of you but-" She was cut off.

"Oh come on Minerva. I owe you anyway. Remember when you saved me from that dreadful meeting at the Ministry?" He smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Let me pay you back."

"Albus?" Minerva bowed her head smiling and covering his hands.

"I would love to." Albus said.

"Albus you are a wonderful man." Minerva kissed him on his cheek. There was a loud knock on the door. Minerva jumped.

"Kids! Hurry down I have someone I'd like you to meet!" In an instant six children stood in front of the pair. They stood from tallest to smallest and smiled, all except two. "This is Albus, my boss, and one of my dearest friends. Anita from down the street has canceled tonight-"

"YES!" Allison cheered but shut her mouth seeing that she was receiving a warning look from her mother.

"So Albus will be here to watch over you while I'm gone for," she hesitated, "well dinner."

"You mean on your date." The tallest crossed her arms and glared at the floor. Minerva sighed.

"I'll leave it to them to introduce their selves but I must go." She turned to her kids. "Kisses." She kissed all her girls, even the tallest, which Albus assumed who was Millie. While she kissed her eldest daughter Millie kept her eyes down. Minerva grabbed her purse and dashed out the door. They waited for the click of the door and for the sound of a car engine start and the sound slowly fading away.

"I'm Allison! But you can call me Alli. Alli with an 'I' not a 'Y'" Allison stuck her hand out in front of Albus. He took it shaking her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Miranda. But I go by Millie. My grandma gave me the nickname." Millie seemed completely different after her mother left. She smiled brightly. "I'm the eldest." She stared at him for a moment. "Have we met before?"

"When you were three." Albus watched as Millie raised her brow. She looked exactly like Minerva. She stood closer lightly tugging his auburn beard. "I remember you. You had that bird in your office."

"A phoenix." Albus was astonished that she remembered him, and Fawkes.

"Oh yeah, because it burst into flames and then is reborn in the ashes." She smiled. "I remember him."

"I'm Celeste." A shy looking girl with a book in her hand. She had her mother's eyes but her father's dark brown hair."

"I'm Olivia."

"And I'm Sophia"

"We're pleased to meet you." They said in unison. Both twins that looked just like their father. Brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine." Albus took both hands bowing his head to them.

He turned to the youngest. She looked nothing like her father and barely like her mother. She looked almost exactly like Minerva's sister Alexandra however. She had blonde hair with green eyes like her mother. She smiled holding a stuffed teddy to her chest.

Albus went down to one knee. "And what is your name?"

"Julie." She whispered.

"How old are you Julie?"

"I'm five." She held up her hand showing her age.

"It's very nice to meet you."

Julie came close to whisper in his ear. "You aren't mean are you?" She asked stepping away.

"No." Albus whispered back.

"Good." Julie grabbed his hand and led him out of the Sitting Room. "This is the kitchen." It was rather large but not surprising. Minerva loved to cook the muggle way and she did an amazing job. Her food was always the best. She took a step down the hall to the bathroom. "I don't want to tell you what you do in here. Maybe you know already." Albus chuckled. Julie passed the sitting room. Everyone had fled except Celeste who was sitting on the floor reading her book. "You've already seen the Sitting room." Went past a closed door close to the stairs. Albus pointed to it.

"What's that room?" Albus asked.

"That was Daddy's office. No one ever goes in there. Sometimes mum will just stand there. I think she wants daddy to come back." Julie smiled as she led him up the stairs. She opened the door which was the master bedroom. "This is mummy's room. I don't know how she keeps it so clean." There wasn't much to the room, very simple, Gryffindor colors of course. She led him to a room with Millie's name on the door. Julie knocked on her door.

"It's rude to go into a room when someone is in there." She nodded her head agreeing with herself. "Come in." They heard, and Millie was on her bed drawing on paper. "This is Millie's room." It was brightly painted blue but you could hardly tell with all the drawings, photos, and cards on her walls. On card said happy 12th birthday. Millie didn't have any magical powers. So she didn't go to Hogwarts.

"Julie you don't have to show him around the house."

"It's the pilot thing to do."

"Don't you me polite?" Her older sister corrected her with a laugh.

"Yeah! That word!" She smiled, closing her sister's door.

This is Allison's room. It was a dark room. Very messy and very well lit up. "Allison hates the dark." She whispered.

"This is Celeste's room." She opened the door. It was bright yellow. Books stacked everywhere. "Sissy is very smart. She reads lots of books. Allison calls her a nerd. But I don't know what it means."

"This is Olivia and Sophia's room." Their room was a mixture of pink and green. Two twin beds separated by a night stand.

"I'd hate to interrupt this lovely tour but if your sister's aren't in their room and aren't down stairs, where are they?"

"The attic." She smiled "Grandpop fixed it up for us with magic. We can go there after you see my room." Julie smiled opening her door. It was filled with stuff animals. It was extremely colorful. Albus was sure that this room contained every color known to man or wizard. Albus was lead into her room and ushered to take a seat on her bed.

"This is my room. I have a tea set, lots of toys, and many fuzzy aminals to keep you company."

"You have quite the collection." Albus chuckled.

"Maybe another time you can come over for a tea party!" Julie said enthusiastically. "It'd be really fun. And Mum can make us some little foods to eat." Julie beamed. Albus nodded his head.

"We'll have to schedule it."

"How about Wednesday? Mum has to go to visit her aunt." Julie whispered in his ear. "Aunt Gloria pinches your cheeks until their purple and she smells weird. Don't tell anyone I told you."

"I won't." Albus assured her.

"You wanna see that attic now?" She grabbed Albus' hand once again. Julie lead him to a closest down the hall. She opened the door and a latter was the only thing in there. Julie climbed up first and Albus followed.

The room was definably made with magic. The stuffed animals moved themselves, birds made of paper were flying in the air. It was incredibly spacious for an attic. There was no doubt in Albus' mind that their grandfather had enchanted the room. The twins were playing a hand game, while Allison was working on something that maybe shouldn't be worked on. Because as soon as she saw Albus she covered it with a blanket, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"So what shall we do now?" He looked down at Julie.

"A puppet show." Millie said as she climbed the latter.

"A puppet show!" The twins yelled excitedly.

"Puppet shows are lame." Allison said.

"Then you don't have to come." Millie replied. "What do you think Julie?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea!"

"How about you Al?" Millie smiled.

"A brilliant idea."

They set up a box in the sitting room. Albus used many different spells and charms of magic impressing the girls as he made what Allison called "The Ultimate Puppet Theater". They spent an hour making puppets of themselves. While they worked they threw question after question to Albus.

"So how long have you known Mum?" Millie asked.

"Since she was a fifth-year at Hogwarts. She wasn't the happiest when she found out I was her new Transfiguration professor. Luckily after a few years and then her applying for a job at Hogwarts we became dear friends."

"Why haven't you come to our house at all? We heard a lot about you but never seen you except for pictures that she has." Celeste asked.

"Well, I was never invited, and I am always busy with the Ministry and running the school."

"So why didn't you and Mum get together?" Allison asked not looking up from her puppet. Albus was hesitant for a moment.

"Because she was in love with your father, and I'm a bit too old for her."

"Age doesn't matter." Sophie smiled.

"Love is for all ages." Olivia said, all her sisters nodding in agreement.

"Uncle Bill and Aunt Maggie are sixty years apart." Julie said.

"She means sixteen years apart." Millie whispered.

"Well you're mother and I are different."

"How?" Julie asked.

"We're best friends."

"Mum and Dad were best friends." Olivia said.

"Mum said it's always good to marry someone who is your friend." Sophia added.

"Alright girls enough with the interrogation. Is everyone done with their puppets?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Good." Albus took out his wand and waved.

* * *

Minerva opened the door quietly shutting the door quickly to make it clear to her date that she wouldn't be kissing him. Minerva laid her purse down. She kicked off her heels and rubbed her temples to try and release the stress. She didn't know any wizard that could talk so much about himself. It' was absolutely dreadful. Never would she be seeing that Lockhart fellow again.

Minerva heard nothing which worried her. She walked into the sitting room. She smiled leaning against the wall. There was a large pile of pillows which Albus was laying on. All her girls were snuggled close to him. She was surprised to see Millie. Millie had been spending most of her time in her room drawing recently. It was the first in a while that she saw her playing with her sisters.

Millie hadn't been the same after her father died. She seemed more reclusive. Drifting away from Minerva. Millie had showed some magical ability. Only enough to close and open her door. But after the accident she couldn't seem to do anything. She couldn't go to Hogwarts which Minerva knew it broke her heart when she found out she couldn't go.

Minerva looked over at the box. Their puppets were moving themselves. Albus really outdid himself with this.

Minerva didn't have the heart to wake them. She kneeled kissing all her girls' cheek. She hesitated but gave Albus one as well. She turned her back not seeing Millie quickly opening her eyes, raised her brow, and shut her eyes again.

**That's all I got for the first chapter. I hope you leave a comment and tell me what you think. There is nothing more important than reviews for the first chapter. What you need to tweak, if the plot is good, yada, yada ,yada. Thanks for reading! **


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: Let me take my moment to tell you how happy I am to those who reviewed. The first chapter always frightens me because not many people will review and you are forced to question your fanfic. So thank you and I hope to read more positive reviews. **

**The Morning After**

Albus woke up with a terribly neck pain the next morning. He pulled up his head that was further down that it should have of been. He would have stretched his arms but he looked down at six sleeping children. He laid his head back down as he yawned.

"Morning." Minerva came from the kitchen. A warm cup of tea in her hand. She wore a simple white top with a flowing light blue skirt. She looked quite beautiful in muggle clothes. Albus of course still wore his now wrinkled maroon robes and his beard most likely was chaos for he hadn't tamed it down.

"Good Morning."

"You can move if you'd like. They're all like their father. It's takes a lot to disturb them in their sleep." She smiled as Albus slowly stood up assuring that they wouldn't wake up. He pulled the blanket up to all of them making sure they'd stay warm. He took out his wand tapping his shoulder. His beard and hair tamed itself and the maroon robes transformed into light blue robes with a different pattern. He smiled and walked towards Minerva. Minerva smiled back handing him the tea. He followed her into the kitchen. Albus took a seat at the table. Minerva took out a few cooking items. "How many pancakes do you eat?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well you're eating." Minerva smiled. "How were the kids last night?"

"Stupendous. That Julie, she's quite the friendly one."

"I'm glad. She absolutely hates Anita. That's their regular babysitter. I suppose it's because she doesn't know about magic so they can't go into the attic without her following them, and seeing the walking bears and the music playing from nowhere."

"You could always charm them so if any non-magic sort was to enter they would fall as is.

"But then Millie wouldn't be able to go up." Minerva gave a sad smile.

"I was sure she had magic abilities. When she was three she destroy your whole office in less than a minute with magic."

"It just seemed to vanish." Minerva explained. "The last time she was able to use magic was before Daniel..." Minerva lowered her head and the flipped a pancake up in the air. She snapped her fingers and the drawers and cupboards opened. Plates, glasses, and silverware flew out to the table setting itself up. She waved her hand, six glasses filled themselves with milk.

"You prefer juice right?" Minerva asked she waved her hand the opposite way filling two glasses with juice.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled. He took a large gulp of his tea. "So how was your date?" Albus mentally cheered when Minerva rolled her eyes obviously not wanting to even think about it.

"I was sure that a man couldn't' be as vain as the one I had dinner with last night. He continued on about his hair, his clothes, the women that he had dated. And never had I seen a man so shiny."

"That bad." Albus chuckled.

"He wore lip gloss!" Minerva glared. "I'm telling you it was dreadful and you're laughing."

"Minerva dear, believe me I think it's terrible what you went through but it's amusing."

"Oh shut it and drink your tea." Minerva smiled.

"I smell pancakes!" Allison came in with her hands in the air and her eyes wide. She smiled taking a seat three chairs from Albus.

"You have quite the nose dear." Albus chuckled.

"I didn't smell them. I can just tell." She poked her head. "I'm physic." She whispered. Albus looked over at her mother and she shook her head. Albus chuckled. Minerva didn't believe in physic abilities.

"Mummy I'm tired." Julie stepped in rubbing her eyes.

"Then why did you get up?"

"Because I thought Albus left without saying goodbye." Julie walked tiredly to the left beside Albus.

"I would never leave if I didn't say goodbye."

"Good. Because if you did you are not invited to my tea party on Wednesday."

"Wednesday? I'm taking you to see Aunt Gloria. Besides Albus is far too busy to be babysitting you lot."

"It's fine Minerva. I can't miss a tea party. It be socially scandalous if I didn't show." He looked at Julie. "And Aunt Gloria likes to pinch. I can't just let that kind of abuse happen to these girls." Minerva pursed her lips.

"Albus you are just terrible, you know that?" Albus was about to make a comment when the twins joined the group smiling.

"Good morning." The two said.

"Well good morning girls." Albus replied.

"I'm glad you're still here." Sophia said as her and her twin sat next to one another.

"We thought you left." Olivia drank her milk.

"Girls." Minerva said. "When I went to bed last night I stumbled upon a note." Both the girls looked at one another. "We'll talk about it later." She said sternly. Albus didn't question. It wasn't his place to say anything.

Millie yawned, taking a seat next to Julie that had a glass of juice. She laid her head on the table.

"Good morning Mille." Minerva said as she tossed another pancake in the air.

"Humph." Was Millie's only response. Celeste walked in just about to sit at the seat beside Albus when Millie made an odd noise. The twins and Allison looked at Celeste and she changed her mind turning to the empty seat beside Allison.

"Darling it isn't polite to sleep at the table." Millie only grumbled. Minerva took a deep breath taking of her apron. She went behind Millie's chair and poked her sides making Millie jump. "That's better." Minerva smiled. The other girls laughed. "Think it's funny do you?" Minerva poked all her girls sides. All laughing. Albus smiled at them. Minerva was so happy and free spirited when she was with them. It was nice to see her that way "Do want some?" Minerva noticed his smile stopping beside him.

"I'll pass." He chuckled. Minerva took his tea cup and laid it in the sink.

"Everyone wants pancakes?"

"Yes." The girls cheered. Minerva smiled sitting the plate down that carried a tower of pancakes. As soon as she had sat next to Albus the girls attached the pancakes.

When things settled a bit Minerva spoke. "So none of you girls are coming to visit Aunt Gloria with me?" The girls bowed their heads turning their attention to something else. "I'll take that as a no." She smiled. "Are you all okay if Albus looks after you again?"

"Are you kidding?" Millie smiled talking a bite. "Albus is the best babysitter ever."

"Yeah mum he made the most wonderful puppet theater." Allison said.

"And he's funny." Olivia and Sophia added.

"And he has a funny beard." Julie smiled. "If Anita had a beard I might like her more." Minerva and Albus laughed.

"So Albus what do you have planned today?" Minerva snapped her fingers, more syrup appeared on Allison's pancakes.

"Thanks mum."

"Well I don't have anything planned for today." Albus answered.

"You could come with us to the book store." Millie offered. Albus looked at Minerva.

"If you'd like to go I don't see why not. We'd love to have you." Minerva smiled. "And perhaps after we can go over those plans."

"Sounds like a plan." The girls looked at one another, smiling.

* * *

Everyone had dressed for the day. Albus of course had to change. He couldn't just walk out in public wearing his robes. His eight inch beard was magically trimmed to three. He tapped his wand to his shoulder. He now wore dark jeans with light blue dress shirt. He turned modeling his muggle attire.

"You look fine." Minerva said.

"Are you sure. I don't think this color flatters my eyes like it could." He fixed his shirt rolling up the sleeves. He was given a severe look from Minerva.

"Albus your eyes look flattering every second of the day no matter what you are wearing."

"Well Minerva I don't believe I been given such a compliment. Let me return the favor and tell you that your legs look absolutely breath taking. It's a pity you wear witches robes at school." Minerva swatted at his shoulder, only making Albus laugh.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes." The girls chimed. Everyone went to the garage.

"What is that?" Albus asked. It was large and tan with four wheels.

"You don't leave the Hogwarts much do you?" Minerva giggled. "It's called a minivan." They all hurried in and buckled their seatbelts.

* * *

When they arrived Albus was a stiff as a board. Never had he felt so frightened in his life. He kept his hands on his seatbelt.

"Albus are you alright?"

"Why on earth would you have so many of these vehicles so close to one another. And what the heck was that huge thing with so many wheels?"

"That was a bus Albus." She turned. "Millie, you're riding in front on the way home okay?" Millie giggled but nodded her head.

"Alright Albus we've stopped and are at the book store. Are you capable of leaving the car?" Albus unbuckled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The girls silently laughed as they all unloaded out of the vehicle.

Minerva locked arms with Albus leading him inside. "If I had known you were so jumpy I wouldn't have took the main roads."

"It's quite alright my dear. Besides, I can say I faced an unknown fear this morning." Albus smiled down at Minerva.

"Minerva, darling!" A well dressed blonde, screeched as she made her way to the two of them. Minerva obviously wasn't excited as this woman because she seem to tighten up.

"Diane." Minerva said letting go of Albus to hug her.

"It's been awhile since I've last seen you."

"Well you know how daughters are."

"Thank god I only have two." She laughed as she eyed Albus. "And who is this fellow?" She held out her hand. Albus took it pecking her hand.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Quite the gentleman." Diane smiled slyly. "Where ever did you find him?" Albus let her hand go. Minerva linked her arm with his once again.

"Actually he's my boss."

"Quite risky dating someone you're working with. Isn't it?"

"Perhaps." Minerva said coolly.

"You know I didn't know that you were dating again."

"Well you know my mother-in-law Margaret. She's quite the hassle when match making."

"Of course."

"So how is Andrew?"

"Perfect. As always."

"Oh is the marriage counseling going well?" Minerva smiled.

"It's great." Diane gritted her teeth. "Well, I suppose I'll see you later." Diane winked at Albus before she turned to leave.

"Who is this Diane?"

"Just a woman that I despise is all. I hated to put you in the spot light for that moment."

"Forgive and forget my dear. I quite enjoyed you holding on to me anyway." Minerva blushed lightly.

It wasn't long before all the girls met them back each having large amounts of books in their hands. Albus chuckled. "They remind me of you." He smiled. Minerva blushed lightly paying the casher. The headed for the car. Albus stopped for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Minerva watched as he stood away from the vehicle. He looked for anything to give him more time from that cursed van.

"How about a walk through the park?" Albus asked looking across the road.

"The park?"

"Oh please mummy!" Julie yelled excitedly.

"We haven't been to the park in forever." Celeste smiled.

"Yeah mum! Please." The twins begged. Everyone of them frowned sadly.

"Not puppy dog eyes." Minerva protested. Albus took her hand and lightly pecked it.

"Pretty please?" Minerva glared at him.

"Fine. I guess we can take a walk. But a quick one." She warned.

They crossed the street, entering the park. The child ran all separate directions off to play. Albus and Minerva watched them closely as they walked the path.

"Are you sure you want to watch them on Wednesday?" She broke the silence. "You don't have to."

"It'd be my pleasure Minerva. I like that I can help you with your kids after your years of helping me with all my work in the past."

"Albus that's different thought. These are kids. They tend to get a little chaotic after time."

"I think I can handle six girls Minerva. I am the headmaster of a school and was formerlly a teacher."

"Yes but these girls are my girls." She smiled. "I don't recall you having a easy break when I misbehaved."

"True but then again you hated me when I first came to Hogwarts. Your daughters on the other hand seem to be fond of me."

"That could be only because they rather have you as their babysitter other than Anita."

"Maybe so but that gives them all the more reason to behave well."

As the girls played Albus was curious to learn more about her daughters. The twins were the dreamers of a happy ending. Seeing people holding hands and saying aww. They thought that every couple should go through a tragic event but fighting through till the end. Millie liked to draw, and was quite well at it. She also loved to watch dramas, or school plays. Celeste only cared about her books. The more she read the more she wanted. Julie just wanted to have fun. To be able to make friends and make her mother happy. Minerva told him a story of when she was a saddened one day Julie frequently gave her stuffed animals to keep her company and making breakfast, and a large mess by dumping milk and cereal in the kitchen. That was when Julie refused to leave Minerva when the others went to their grandmothers. Allison was the troublemaker. She always found out little ways to pick on her sisters. She was sneaky and claimed to be physic whenever something happened.

About two hours had passed. As they talked Millie watched carefully at her mother's every reaction. She blush, and then she'd laugh sometimes.

"I think she likes him." Millie said pushing Olivia on her swing.

"What makes you say that?" Celeste asked pushing Sophia.

"Because the way she looks at him." Sophia smiled.

"And the way he looks at her." Olivia giggled.

"I haven't seen her this happy since dad died." Millie said.

"It's nice to see her smile." Celeste frowned. "I feel bad sometimes because you know she still thinks its her fault."

"What's her fault?" Julie asked as she came up to them.

"Julie! My darling little sister." Millie smiled.

"Yes?"

"How about you go suck up to them so we can get some ice cream?" Julia didn't even answer but darted for Albus and Minerva.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Celeste asked.

"Because I rather have ice cream than talking about our dead father and our depressed mother to our five year old sister."

* * *

Once again Julie was successful in convincing Albus that they _needed_ ice cream. Minerva shook her. Albus had agreed to everything Julie suggested. But honestly, how could you resist?

"I'll pay."

"Albus I can't let you do that." Minerva protested.

"Minerva dear. Please follow my demands and quit badgering me."

"Or what?" Minerva raised her brow.

"I'll fire you." Albus smiled. Albus waited till the children finishing their orders.

"I'll have chocolate please, and Minerva?" Minerva looked at him. "Go ahead." Minerva was hesitant for a moment.

"You promise you won't laugh." Minerva smiled.

"Why would I laugh?" Albus chuckled. Minerva turned her head biting her lip.

"I want your largest strawberry sundae with two scoops of pecan, and one scoop of chocolate, covered in caramel, with loads of sprinkles, peanuts on the side, with fresh blue berries on top." She was given an odd look from the casher. "Oh and with whip cream."

"And two cherries." Millie added. Minerva turned to her.

"Yes that too. Thank you dear." Millie giggled. Minerva looked up at Albus.

"What?" She asked. "You said I could get anything."

* * *

"It's official." Allison fell to the sofa. "Today was amazing."

"I don't think I can eat ever again." Julie said flopping beside her sister.

"That's what you get for helping mum eat that sundae."

"But it was so yummy." Julie said. Millie turned around to see her mother and Albus go into the kitchen. They must be going over those plans they were talking about.

Albus didn't stay long after that. He had to go back to Hogwarts and see if everything was still at peace. If Peeves had found out he was gone there would surely be a mess.

"You are coming back right?" Julie was nearly in tears as she hugged his legs.

"Of course." Albus picked her up hugging her back.

"You promise?" Julie asked. Albus chuckled.

"I promise." Minerva took Julie from him. Everyone was at the door saying their goodbyes.

"I'll see you Wednesday." Minerva smiled. Albus took her hand once again showing his charm.

"I look forward to it." They watched as he walked down their stone path. Before he had even got to the gate he vanished.

**~(^.^)~**

**Thank you again for your reviews! I do so love receiving them. Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I get an update up soon. **


	3. Hogwarts Castle

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. ^^**

**Hogwarts Castle**

Albus sat at his desk, thoroughly reading and scribbling his response to letters from the Minister of Magic. Albus was quite bored of all this work. He hadn't been working as diligently as before. His mind always seemed to wonder to Minerva and her lovely daughters. They were quite the bunch. All witty with a smile that could easily make you crack and to give them anything that they wished for. And Minerva. Albus would gladly give the world to her just to see her smile if he could.

Albus had his work nearly finished before another owl swooped down with a bundle of more documents. Albus let out a sigh loud enough to wake his sleeping phoenix. Fawkes ruffled his feathers and flapping his wings loudly to get his master's attention. Albus chuckled as Fawkes flew from his perch to the arm of his chair.

"I'm sorry my dear friend. I had no intentions of waking you." As a response Fawkes cooed lowly. "Fudge continually sends requests, documents, questions, well you know." Albus closed his eyes. He thought to himself, how long had he not been blinking. Fawkes had hopped on his desk searching for something. He scrambled through parchment until he found a colorful letter. Albus chuckled grabbing it and laying it on the mess of parchment. Julie had sent him a letter for the tea party last Wednesday.

He could tell she had used crayons. It was extremely colorful and had a picture of a teddy bear and a teacup. He assumed that Millie had drew them for her. He read it for the fourth time. He wasn't really sure why he had kept this.

Albus would once again be babysitting for Minerva. She had another date tonight and girls had begged their mother to ask if Albus would watch them. Which of course he did. He enjoyed the girls company. He looked at the time which was half past five. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He looked at Fawkes and he tilted his head. Fawkes mocked his head movement.

"I'm leaving you in charge. If anything happens I'd like you to come for me." Fawkes rustled his feathers and cooed loudly. Albus chuckled, standing up. He winked at Fawkes and vanished in thin air.

* * *

Julie sat with her mum on the sofa playing a hand game when there was a knock on the door. Julie looked up at her mother and Minerva nodded her head allowing her daughter get the door. The other girls came rushing down the stairs when Julie opened the door and saying his name. Julie grabbed his hand leading him into the sitting room. Minerva smiled at all of them as they all talked excitedly to Albus. Albus looked up from the children to Minerva. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Good evening Minerva."

"Good evening Albus." She said as Albus sat down. The girls quickly followed one another to the dining room. "I'll be leaving shortly. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"I believe that we're okay."

"I'll be back in a few hours. Well I've made pasta for you and the kids. The dining room is already ready. Just make sure that if they break anything, fix it before I get home." She smiled.

"Will do. Anything else?"

"I don't believe so."

"Well then I hope you have a good time and I'll see you soon."

"Thank you again for watching the girls."

"Not a problem. I'd do anything for a dear friend." Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Minerva. She kissed his cheek and walked out the door. Albus watched Minerva walk down the stone path until she vanished.

He closed the door and turned back and walked into the dining room. He smiled brightly seeing all the girls around the table. Allison was aggravating Celeste as she was reading, and the twins talking to one another. Julie smiled brightly when he sat at the head of the table. The girls focused all their attention on Albus now.

"Where has Millie run off to?" Albus asked Julie.

"She said she had to go to her room real fast."

"Oh."

"Albus?" Allison sat up in her chair.

"Yes?"

"What was mum like when she was in school?"

"Yeah, what was she like?" Olivia asked.

"Your mother was a lot like all of you actually. She was always getting herself in trouble. She was top of her class each year." He saw from the corner of his eyes Millie entering the room. "And she was a brilliant painter."

"What sort of trouble did she get into?" Allison asked.

"Well she enjoyed playing all sorts of pranks on Slytherin house."

"That's the house where they are all mean right?" Sophia asked.

"Not all of them I assure you."

"And you were her teacher?"

"I was, her last two years before graduating."

"And you helped her become an Animagus," Millie stated.

"Yes, I did." Albus poured himself some tea.

"When did you become friends?" Julie asked eating her pasta. Albus chuckled at Julie when she dropped a piece of her food.

"Well, before I became Headmaster, the previous Headmaster was looking for a Transfiguration professor to take my place the next year." He smiled thinking about it. "Well, your mother hated working with me. On numerous occasions she called me immature and selfish. Which I was then. I loved the attention after defeating Grindlewald, an evil man that tried to take control of the wizarding world."

"What happened then?" Celeste asked.

"She yelled at me. Told me the things I needed to hear." He paused for a moment. "That was the first time I noticed how lovely her eyes were." He shook his head looking down at his tea cup. Millie smiled looking at the others.

"Is that when you became friends?" Celeste asked.

"Yes. I apologized for my selfish behavior and everything changed."

"Did you fall in love with her?" Millie asked. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"You all are very persistent on this subject." Albus chuckled.

"You didn't say no." Allison smirked.

"I didn't say yes." Albus reminded her.

"But you didn't say no." Allison and the others giggled. Luckily Fawkes had rescued Albus before he had to answer.

"Fawkes?" Albus asked as he perched on his shoulder. Fawkes released the letter in his beak. Albus read the letter quickly. Armando waiting in Albus' office and was requesting a meeting with Albus. He sighed laying the parchment down. He looked at the girls and they all looked curiously at Fawkes. "How would you all like to take a visit to Hogwarts?"

* * *

When they all came through Albus's office door Armando was quite confused. Albus held his hand up as a greeting to Armando. He turned looking down at the girls.

"Girls, this is Armando, He was the previous headmaster." The girls smiled and politely waved.

"Good evening girls." Armando said

"Good evening." They all said.

"These are Minerva's girls." Albus smiled.

"Are you the one who hired mum?" Julie asked,

"Yes I am."

"Oh." Julie nodded her head. She leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. Armando laughed and Julie hurried back to her Millie, holding her hand. Albus looked at Armando and then back to the children.

"Alright girls, before I let you go I need to tell you a few things. The castle is rather large and I don't want you to get lost. So here are the house elves," which appeared beside Albus, "they will watch over you so you don't get lost. If there are any troubles just say my name and I'll be there in blink of an eye." The girls nodded their head. "Your mother knows you're here and will be coming her to get you. Understood?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Very well. Run along and have fun." He smiled as they dashed out the door. He turned back and sat at his desk across Armando.

"Minerva's children." Armando smiled.

"Indeed they are." Albus said.

"Are you babysitting?" Armando chuckled.

"We were having lunch before I received your letter." Albus smiled.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but I had to speak with you."

"You're forgiven my friend. What may I do for you?"

"I've realized that you haven't returned my letters, and I believed that the Ministry might have been overworking you."

"No, not at all."

"Then maybe its Minerva?" Armando smiled giving Albus a knowing look. Albus shook his head. Julie was quite the little girl.

"It's nothing like that."

"Albus do you really think you can fool me?"

"You've got your information from a five year old." Albus smirked.

"That five year old can obviously see that you care for her mother." Albus shook his head. Those girls are in so much trouble. "Minerva's mother tells me she's dating again. Why don't you ask Minerva on a date?"

"It's not my place to do so."

"You're in love, are you not?" Armando folded his hands.

"Armando we discussed this years ago."

"You know I still wonder why you were placed in Gryffindor." Armando looked at the portraits. "One day I'll be up there. And if you and Minerva are still not together, I'll pester you till the day you join me up there." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Did you just come here to annoy me?"

"No, but I figured I should, knowing the circumstances. Where is Minerva anyway?"

"She's on a date and I had promised Julie I'd be back."

"Julie's the young one correct?"

"Yes she is."

"And the taller one?"

"Millie." Armando shook his head.

"They've been asking you many questions about their mother haven't they?"

"Your point?"

"These girls are playing match maker."

* * *

"So Toby are any of the other professors here?" Millie asked.

"Indeed some are. Toby would be glad to take you to see, Professor Slughorn, Madam Pince, Madam Pomfrey, or Professor Trelawney if you wish."

"Poppy Pomfrey!" Allison smiled.

"Of course."

"Oh Toby please lets go see Poppy." Celeste begged.

When the girls seen Poppy they all charged yelling her name. Poppy smiled recognizing the girls and kneeled down to hug them all.

"Girls what are you doing here?"

"Albus brought us here. He's babysitting us." Julie said.

"Really?" Poppy asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Julie smiled.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's on a date." Millie rolled her eyes. Poppy smiled nodding her head.

"So Albus brought you here."

"He got a letter and he asked if we wanted to come explore Hogwarts."

"Armando is talking to him in his office." Millie said.

"That makes more sense. Well I'm very busy sorting out potions. How about you go on and explore and I'll catch up later."

"I wanna stay with you." Julie said.

"Alright then." Poppy said watching as the other walked out of the room.

"I want to meet Professor Slughorn." Millie said.

"I want to meet Trelawney." The Allison and the twins agreed.

"Is there a library." Celeste asked.

"Yes there is. Madam Pince is the librarian. Tifty will take you there if you please." Tifty smiled.

"Then we'll meet up later." Millie said. And they all went their separate ways.

* * *

"You must be Minerva's children." Sybill Trelawney said as she opened her classroom door.

"Yes we are." Allison smiled. "Are you really a psychic?"

"Indeed I am young girl."

"Mum says it's impossible for someone to know the future."

"Your mother just doesn't believe in this only because she failed this class when she was student."

"Really?" The twins said in unison.

"Oh yes. Dumbledore told me so."

"Wow." Allison said.

* * *

"Excuse me. Professor Slughorn?" Millie knock on his door.

"Come in." He said loudly. Millie entered the room closing it behind her. He looked up and smiled brightly.

"I know you,"

"You do?"

"You must be Minerva's daughter!"

"Yes I am. How do you know?"

"Look, look here dear." Horace pointed to a picture. "You look exactly like your mother."

"Why do you have her picture?"

"You see my dear, I have a talent noticing the brightest students. It's a club really of Hogwarts finest." He looked down at her. "Why haven't I seen you Hogwarts before?" Horace questioned.

"I haven't any powers." Millie said sadly. Horace looked at her oddly. That couldn't be true he thought. But he left it at that.

"Well you don't really need powers to brew a potion."

"You don't?"

"Not all of them." He smiled.

"Could you teach me?"

"It'd be my honor." He rushed to the cabinets and grabbing all different jars and bottles. He sat them on a small table. He found a cauldron and ushered Millie over. "How about a simple revealing potion?"

"What's a revealing potion?"

"Well there are many types. This is a very simple truth revealing remedy." Millie's eye brightened.

"That sounds fantastic."

* * *

When Celeste walked into the library she found Madam Pince who glareed at her. Celeste glared back until Madam Pince broke out into a smile. They introduced themselves and Celeste was overwhelmed by the hundreds of magical books all awaiting to be opened.

* * *

The arguing continued as Albus and Armando continued to talk. Albus was sure that there was no possibility that the girls would do such a thing. Armando of course argued that they were Minerva's children. It wouldn't surprise him if they did and brought up the point that Julie had told him that Albus and Minerva were soon to be together.

But as soon as Minerva appeared from the fireplace they turned silent. Minerva stood still for a moment. They looked at her as if they had done something they shouldn't. "Did I interrupt the two of you?"

"Of course not." Armando smiled as he jumped out of his chair and held his arms out. Minerva smiled sweetly and walked into his open arms for a hug. "You look fantastic dear. How long has it been?"

"Far too long. How is your wife?"

"Aging has took its toll on her. Now her hair is gray I have no moment of peace," he joked. "Though she is still the most beautiful woman. You next in line."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."

"Well I don't want to be a nuisance. I see my grandchildren tonight. Farwell to the both of you." He disappeared through the fireplace.

She turned to Albus. "Go ahead ask me about my night."

"How was your night?"

"Absolutely dreadful. I'm never having another blind date." She smiled.

"Yet you don't seem disappointed."

"Though he was a foul man one thing interested me."

"And what was that?"

"I had a date with "Albus Dumbledore" can you believe it." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I stayed as long as I did."

"He pretended to be me?" Albus chuckled.

"Can you imagine?" They both left his office, off to find the children.

"How did he do pretending to be me?"

"He couldn't pretend to be you to save his life. He looked similar, I'll give him that. but nothing like the real thing " She laughed. "There was no charm, no witty bantering. He acted so selfish and in love with himself. His beard was a disgrace to your own. His eye weren't twinkling out of enjoyment. You, can have me hanging on each word you say. You can have me blushing in an instant without even saying a thing. He was a disgrace to such a great man." Her energetic and giddy mood gave off the possibility that she was a bit drunk. Though Albus smiled hearing such dear compliments.

"Well thank you my dear." Albus held his arm out and Minerva took it lying her head on her shoulder.

"Why do you call me your dear?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Of all the other staff, you only call me "my dear" or that dreaded nickname "tabby", and I'm curious is all."

"You are my dearest friend."

"And you mean that?" She stopped in turning to look at him.

"But of course. You mean a great deal to me Minerva." At that moment there was a rush of confusion. When Minerva pressed her lips to Albus' there was a split second before they parted.

"Forgive me." She said softly. "I- I don't know why I-"

"An incident." Albus said sadly. "An honest mistake."

**(To Be Continued) **

**To think I can write this and I can't finish my History report and it only need 1,600 words... This is ridiculous! :/ It would've been longer but I would have felt worse for a later update. I sadly have work to do but Spring Break is soon to come. :D**


	4. Thank You

**A/N: This would have been up here a week ago if it wasn't for that Error 2 thinga-ma-jiggy... But thanks to a fantastic friend, I can update! ^.^ Those who reviewed, I thank you. Those who only read, I can't make you review but I thank you anyway. Hope you enjoy and I plan to update soon. **

**-FT-**

**The Children Just Know**

**Thank You**

Minerva and Albus continued their scour for the children in silence. Neither wanted to speak about the random yet secretly enjoyable kiss. First Millie who had said her goodbyes to Horace and slipping their potion in her pants pocket. Then Celeste who dreaded leaving the library. The twins and Allison said their sad goodbyes to Sybill and then Julie who hugged Poppy as tightly as possible, afraid she'd wouldn't see her for a very long time. The girls followed the adults closely but not so they couldn't talk amongst themselves without Albus or their mother hearing.

It wasn't difficult to see that something strange had taken place. "What could have happened?" Celeste asked softly.

"They aren't angry. They seem almost embarrassed." Millie said as if she wasn't sure of herself. They curiously watched as they walked much farther away from one another than they had normally seen. Julie of course wasn't interested in watching her mother walk the corridors with Albus. Instead her attention was elsewhere. She watched curiously as a certain poltergeist flew the opposite direction. She stopped for the shortest moment, or at least that's what she thought. She looked the other direction to where her sisters and mother should have been seen but they weren't. She took a few steps, three corridors to follow. She felt a tad bit afraid when she turned to the left catching another glimpse of that mischievous spirit.

They had reached the entrance of the school when Albus turned to Minerva. "I hope my bringing the girls here didn't bother you."

"Of course not Albus I trust you with my girls." She said rather softly. Minerva turned to her children. Her eyes widened with fright as she noticed one missing. "Millie, where is Julie?"

"She was right behind-" She looked behind but Julie wasn't there.

...

Julie began to panic. Her heart was racing when she didn't see her sister, mother, or Albus. She didn't see any staff members but she had a feeling that she was going the wrong way. She turned around trying to remember which way she had came but all the corridors looked the same. The portraits were watching carelessly as she began to run down the halls. The sound of her shoes hitting the floor echoed.

She turned in a circle and began to cry. "Mama." She said softly. The Red Baron came towards her about to ask her if she needed help. She was scared and when she seen the floating man that was stained with blood she ran as fast as she could the other direction. She turned left and then right. Afraid of anything else come through the walls. "Mama!" She cried but there was no answer.

She now ran where there were no portraits on the walls. It was silent except for her soft sobs. Why did she stop? Why didn't she stay with her sisters. Why did she have to get separated? Her eyes began to burn with tears and rubbed her fists in her eyes to try and make it stop.

Julie's face was flushed as the tears continued to fall. She couldn't breathe, and her legs were too tired. She heard a large crack and a shrill laugh from behind. Peeves came speeding down the corridor. Behind him, yelling cruel words, was the Red Baron. Julie turned and ran as fast as she could seeing a large door at the end of the hall. When she opened the door she saw the dark blue sky and without another thought she ran for the only shelter she could see that ghosts wouldn't be able to find her, and that was the Forbidden Forest.

...

"Julie!" Albus bellowed as he ran down the hall with Minerva by his side. The girls quickly followed making sure they didn't separate. They stopped at the East Wing and looked in circles. A few tears fell down Minerva's cheek. Peeves and the Red Baron had rushed to Albus saying the little girl was running for the forbidden forest.

"I've lost my own daughter." She whispered. "What kind of mother am I?"

Albus hugged her tightly. "She just needs to say my name and we'll find her." He said. "I promise"

...

Julie jumped over branches and pushed through bushes. It was getting darker. She looked around and found a ditch close to the tree. She sat down in the dirt making it hard for anything to see her. If her mom came she'd see and if it wasn't her mom she'd be safe stay hidden. She was so tired. Her eyes hurt and she felt dizzy. She slid down, pulling her knees to her chest. She'd be safe here. She sat there for minutes and closed her aching eyes. She didn't remember which way she came from and was too scared to go any further, even if there were ghosts.

...

Julie opened her eyes not sure if she had fallen asleep or not, but it was now very dark and she couldn't see hardly anything. The light breeze became stronger and she hugged her knees getting a bit cold. Her mother would be so angry with her when she found out that she wasn't paying attention. She looked around. She heard sounds but wasn't quite sure what they all were. One sounded like yelling. A lot of yelling but it was too hard to tell. There was some noise that sounded like hooves.

Julie began to cry not sure what she was suppose to do. She turned left and then right. She took a few steps and could see something running in the distance. She knew for sure it wasn't human and ran the opposite direction. She had only made it a few feet before she saw a half man half horse throwing himself back in attempt to not hit her with his hooves. She turned the other direction seeing a giant man run forward yelling for others. It was then when Julie covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly.

"Albus!" She screamed. And in an instant the terror was over. Julie looked up to see Albus there running in her direction. Julie stood up jumping in his arms and crying as she laid her head upon his chest. She heard him talking to the horseman and she heard the name Hagrid. Julie continued to cry when they found Minerva and the girls. "Mommy!" Julie whimpered as she reached for her and Minerva held her tightly in her arms.

Julie seen very little of what was happening around her. But what she did see was a lot of people, and some of those half horses. She watched Albus shake a few hands but her eyes shut against her will, falling fast asleep.

...

When Albus took his first step into the forbidden forest he sent Fawkes for the Ministry, called the staff, and found the centaurs, to help him find Julie. It had took them over an hour to find Julie and Minerva was terribly shaken up by the whole ordeal. Albus insisted on traveling with them that evening. Albus had held Julie in his arms when Minerva became too tired. Julie continued asleep, her face still pink from crying.

"I'll get the other girls to bed, you know where Julie's room is."

Albus climbed the stairs after the others then turned left to Julie's room. There was a nightlight by her bedside making it easier for Albus to see. Albus laid her down and used his wand to change her into her pajamas.

To Albus' surprise Julie's eyes fluttered opened. Albus smiled sitting on the side of her bed. "How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"Tired." She said softly. "Thank you for getting me away from those scary things."

"You're very welcome."

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"You won't leave will you?"

"What do you mean?"

"One time daddy left and he didn't come back for a long time." Albus was confused. When ever did Daniel leave Minerva?

"I promise I will never leave you."

"Pinky promise?" Julie held her pinky out. Albus did the same.

"Pinky promise." He smiled.

"Good. I don't want you to go. I'd miss you too much." What Julie said had warmed Albus' heart seeing her smile so brightly. Albus kissed her head and she closed her eyes.

Albus turned for the door to see Minerva watching him. He wondered how long she had been standing there. They walked down together and Albus followed Minerva into the dining room. He sat opposite of her and he waited.

"She loves you. You know that right?" Albus didn't answer. It was meant to be a rhetorical question. Minerva looked down laying her hands on the table. She looked so distant, as if she was lost in thought. "I'm sorry for kissing you." She said softly. She looked to her right. Nothing in particular, just so she could avoid eye contact. They sat in silence for such a long time. Albus watched Minerva. He hadn't seen her like this since she received that letter of her husband's death.

Albus reached for her hands, covering them with his. She turned her eyes to him now. And the moment she did, few tear fell from her eyes. "That was the first time I've lost any of my children."

"Minerva it wasn't your fault. She wasn't paying attention."

"But I should have been paying more attention to my children." She said harshly. She sighed. She had let her anger get the best of her. So she took his hands and touched them to her cheek. "I'm sorry." Albus smiled lightly. She sighed. "I'm tired is all." Minerva let his hands free and he stood up. Minerva followed the gesture and stood up as well.

He walked to the door and Minerva followed. Before he had said farewell she kissed him lightly on his lips. She looked up to his eyes. "Thank you for finding Julie." She whispered and then he left.

...

It was about two in the morning when Minerva seen her door open. She watched as Julie tip toed into her room. Julie stopped at the bedside and whispered. "Mommy are you up?" Minerva smiled.

"Yes honey."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes sweetheart." Minerva pulled the covers back so Julie could climb in and get comfy. Julie moved close to her mother and Minerva pecked her forehead. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." She whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

"Because I left the castle."

"Honey I'm just happy you are safe."

"Who were all those people?"

"Friends of Albus. He was so worried you were hurt that he called the Ministry and the centaurs to help find you."

"Are the centaurs the horse people?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Albus like you loved daddy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know."

"I love him as a friend."

"Are you sure?" Julie asked. Minerva was surprised with all the odd questions. She looked at Julie though she saw very little in the dark.

"I'm sure." Minerva said, though she wasn't sure with herself.

* * *

**:D =Spring Break dear readers! A week of nothing planned and a computer all to myself! I hope I update soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. **


	5. Interesting

**Interesting**

It had been a week since Julie was found in the Forbidden Forest, tears running down her face. Like all things it ended. Albus had introduced Julie to some of the centaurs which helped Julie sleep. Minerva had stopped blaming herself. The week was filled with nothing but sunny days and fun after that. They took a picnic one day, went shopping the next, and just yesterday they had gone to the park and the girls were thrilled when Albus joined them on the jungle gym. Minerva thought it was a bad idea. Of course like always she was right. Albus had chased Julie through a tunnel of the jungle gym and gotten stuck. Minerva had to discreetly use her wand to help him. Albus had hit his head flying out of the tunnel and Minerva apologized with a kiss on the head which made Albus feel much better.

Today was a lovely day. Albus wished nothing more than to visit the children but he had work to do and he couldn't put it off any longer. Now Albus was dipping his quill into the ink reading letters from the ministry. Sometimes his thoughts would slip from his work and he'd think of what fun things to do the next day. Perhaps a nice swim in the Great Lake? Though he would have to take the to make it safe for the children. With Albus' excellent charm casting he could finish it rather quickly. He imagined Minerva in a swimsuit and mentally slapped himself thinking of it.

His psychological scolding was interrupted when he heard a knock on his office door. He looked up and without his permission Aberforth walked in with a large smile.

"What have you been keeping from me Albus?"

"I've kept nothing from you Abe."

"Then what's this I hear of you spending a suspicious amount of time with a lovely ebony haired goddess?" Aberforth drew up a chair next to his desk and sat.

"I've been babysitting her children," Albus chuckled.

"Minerva is finally dating and you are watching her children. What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" He howled. "You are not taking this opportunity to be with the woman you've fancied for the last twenty years."

"It's actually only been fourteen years." Albus corrected.

"You're even keeping track?" Aberforth asked, completely shocked.

"Who told you anyway?" Albus asked.

"Poppy of course. And she also told me about you calling every ministry worker to find one of her girls."

"I didn't call everyone. Minerva needed my help and we couldn't find Julie on our own."

"Are you getting attached to those kids?"

"What are you talking about."

"You get attached and it will only hurt you more when she finds a guy. In my opinion you should at least ask her out on a date."

"I don't recall me asking for your opinion? Why did you come up here anyway?"

"I came here thinking that you and Minerva might have moved up in relationship status but I sadly find out that my brother is an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot." Albus sneered.

"Sure you're not, that's why the woman of your dreams is dating some of the most eligible bachelors and you're at home watching her kids.

"You know I do spend time with Minerva as well. We go to the park all together and go get ice cream."

"Just stop Albus. If you want the girl you go on a date with her and her alone, not her children. You made the mistake to wait before and she got married. You have another shot. Are you really going to let it happen again?" For once something Aberforth said to Albus sounded surprisingly right.

* * *

Minerva wiped her hands down her dress. She was in the middle of cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door. She hoped it was Albus. She'd grown fond to having him around. It was nice to have someone there that wasn't a child but then could act like one when entertaining the girls. Minerva opened the door slightly disappointed to see her mother-in-law.

"Good evening Minerva, I thought I'd just stop by and say hi to the kids." She smiled brightly walking in the house. Minerva smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Good evening to you too Margaret." Minerva and Margaret went to the kitchen. Minerva continued cooking and Margaret pulled up a seat.

"How's the dating life treating you?"

"It's absolutely awful." Minerva smirked.

"Are you dating my kind or your kind."

"A mixture of both. But I do think that if I dated a Wizard he wouldn't have a heart attack when one of my daughters uses a charm or casts a spell." They heard someone coming down the stairs. Allison ran into the kitchen and stopped suddenly.

"I heard you talking and thought Albus was here," she smiled however as she hugged her grandmother. "I'll tell the others you're here." Margaret raised her brow and turned to Minerva.

"Albus?" Minerva smiled nervously turning around.

"He's my boss." Margaret already knew that.

"And our babysitter." Julie said as entered the kitchen. She hugged her grandmother and smiled.

"Your boss and the babysitter?" Margaret hugged the rest of the girls and they all sat in their normal seats.

"Well sometimes he takes us all to the park and stuff." Sophia and Olivia smiled as the received a certain look from their mother.

"Why have I never been told about Albus?"

"Margaret I've told you plenty of thing about Albus."

"Yes but you forgot to mention him babysitting and taking all of you on a little outings."

"Well that's because when I told you about Albus it was before he started babysitting." She wavered her hand and the table set itself.

"Girls, why don't you go play some more. I have to have a little chat with your mother alone." The girls smiled as they hurried out of the room.

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"Well I don't know."

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Margaret raised her eyebrow, expecting a yes.

"Of course not, he's my boss."

"Doesn't sound like that bothers him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why would your boss take care of your kids and take you all out if he didn't like you."

"Really Margaret we're only friends."

"Then why did you seem so nervous when Allison mentioned Albus?"

"Because I knew you'd put your nose in where it doesn't belong and make up insane accusations."

"The man is watching your kids."

"He's a friend that said he'd love to watch my girls."

"How do the girls feel about him?"

"What do you think? They come rushing down the stairs thinking you were Albus."

"So they're close."

"I suppose."

"And you don't see a future problem."

"No." Minerva called for the children. She wasn't going to argue about something that absorbed.

Dinner was finished and everyone sat at the table. Margaret made sure the Albus was the number one topic. The more the girls revealed the more Margaret became suspicious. After hearing about Julie getting lost Margaret could tell he really cared for the children. Having hundreds looking for Julie, it was just too cute. And she found it sweet how the girls described them. It was obvious these girls loved the man and Minerva was the only one that thought it wrong. After all that had been said Margaret looked straight at Minerva with a wicked smile.

"Interesting."

Margaret stayed to tuck in all her grandchildren. She left Millie last and knocked on her door. She opened the door to see Millie quickly moved her hand behind her back. Margaret didn't ask questions. It was probably a drawing she wasn't finished with.

"Goodnight love." She kissed her forehead and just before leaving Millie called her name.

"Albus is suppose to babysit us this Tuesday." Her grandmother smiled and nodded her head.

"Tuesday," she repeated. Millie smiled as well and turned to her side and closed her eyes. Margaret shut her door and walked down the stairs. Minerva stood there waiting for her.

"Perhaps one day I'll meet this charming man?"

"Perhaps." Minerva smiled hugging her mother-in-law.

"Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight." Minerva closed the door behind her and sighed. Hopefully when and if she meets him she won't bring up her silly accusation up.

**A/N: I have a nearly finished update almost ready to upload. :) Hope you liked it. Short update but I will make up for it. Happy reading to you all!**


	6. Swimming

**Hope you like it and thanks for the review. Forgive me for the long wait. I blame school.**

**Swimming**

As Albus walked through Minerva's yard he couldn't help but think of what Aberforth said. Albus would be heartbroken if Minerva had someone other than him in his life. No one could love those girls more than him and no one could love Minerva as much as he did. Before leaving Aberforth said something to him. "Everyone is waiting for that day you two come to your senses."

What did he mean by everyone? One or two people have argued with Albus about Minerva but everybody?

He knocked on the door and Minerva opened the door.

"It's nice of you to join us for dinner."

"Well I would have dropped by earlier today but I had an unexpected pile of letters given to me by the Ministry."

"You at least came tonight. The girls have missed you."

"It's only been a day."

"You have that effect on girls." She smiled.

"Don't tell me you missed me too." She didn't answer, only gave him a lovable look.

"You do anything fun without me?"

"I wouldn't call it fun but we went grocery shopping early this morning."

"And the day before?"

"Actually it was pretty funny but I heard a knock on the door when I was cooking dinner and I thought it was you so I rushed to the door and it was Margaret, my mother-in-law." Albus chuckled. "Then Allison came running down the stairs and was like I thought you were Albus."

"How'd Margaret feel about that?"

"She gave me this god awful look. She was confused that my boss was watching after my kids when I went out on dates."

"Sounds like fun."

"For the girls. They couldn't stop talking about you." Millie walked into the kitchen.

"It's about time you showed up. Julie was afraid that you walked through the Forbidden Forest and got lost on your way here."

"Perhaps I should go see her then," Albus chuckled leaving the room.

"You didn't tell him about what grandma said about him liking you."

"Weren't you suppose to go upstairs and play when your grandmother and I had that chat."

"Suppose to but I didn't." She smirked.

"Just don't bring it up at dinner."

"I won't but I can't promise for my sisters." Milled giggled.

"You're grounded." Minerva joked as the table set itself. "Go ahead and get Albus and your sisters."

Minerva sat at the end of the table. She smiled as she watched him and the girls laughing at something he'd said. Minerva wasn't quite paying attention but smiled brightly when Albus looked her way. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her and Minerva's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe that he still had that effect on her after all those years.

"Well Minerva use to play Quidditch and she was an excellent player."

"That's when you ride on brooms right?" Allison asked.

"Yes. You know Allison I have a feeling that you'd be a fantastic player. What do you think Minerva?" Minerva looked at him for a moment and shook her thoughts away.

"I'm sorry I was thinking." Albus looked at her curiously.

"Allison being a Quidditch player, what do you think?"

"She'd be a marvelous beater. She has a talent for breaking things." Allison's cheeks turned a tad pink. She had only broke five vase, and two windows. All Minerva had to do was flick her wand to fix it.

"I wouldn't call it a talent."

"Then a habit." Minerva smiled.

"Switch topics please." Allison whined.

"Did you like any boys in school?" Millie asked.

"I really didn't have time for boys."

"You're mother stayed busy and used her extra time studying."

"The only time I spent any time with a boy it was Albus and I was taking Animagus lessons then."

"She also helped mark first years' essay."

"But mum you didn't answer my question," Millie said. Minerva raised her brow looking at her eldest daughter.

"I asked if you liked anyone. Not if you had time to date."

"I did like someone."

"A crush?" Olivia and Sophia chimed.

"On who?" Allison asked as Albus raised his brow and looked at Minerva.

"You are all very noisy."

"It's only a question. And if it's a crush it won't hurt to tell." Minerva only pursed her lips. The girls waited for a response and Albus couldn't just sit there and not help her even though he was as curious as them.

"How about we go swimming tomorrow?"

"Swimming?" Minerva looked up at Albus. The girls all looked at them with joyful smiles, all except Millie who pursed her lips just like her mother. They were so close.

"We can go to the Great Lake." Albus said. "I can cast a few charms and tomorrow is suppose to be a lovely day."

"Can we have a picnic too?" Sophia asked.

"A marvelous idea." Albus looked at Minerva who didn't seem too thrilled about the idea. "What do you say Minerva. Swimming and a picnic. It will be fun. We'll even get Poppy to come along, perhaps Aberforth and a few others."

"Please mum." Allison asked with the most adorable puppy dog pout.

"That's not fair." She regretted saying that because the others followed her lead and did the same. Albus chuckled.

"You're surrounded my adorable children Minerva. What do you say?"

"I suppose it'd be fun," she said and the girls smiled in victory.

* * *

"You're going to spoil my girls Albus," said Minerva as she rubbed sun lotion on Julie's cheeks.

"And what could possibly be wrong with that?" Albus smiled laying the towel to the ground.

"Mum, you're not wearing that shirt in the water are you?" Millie asked as she and Sophia tested the warmth of the water.

"What's it to you if I do?"

"Well because you shouldn't have bought such a pretty swimsuit if you aren't even going to show it off."

"That's true mum, the reason you bought it is was because grandma said you look fantastic in it," Celeste said as she gave Albus her glasses to put them somewhere safe. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I wish there was a way to get further in the water so we can jump." Allison looked out at the water and before her eyes a pier appeared. She looked back at Albus who smiled slyly giving her wink. Allison started for the pier.

"Life jacket!" Albus said tossing her one.

"I don't need a life jacket."

"You also don't need that pier," he said smiling sweetly. Olivia smirked.

"Did we miss anything?" Horace said as he walked along side with Poppy.

"Not at all old friend." Albus said. "Is Abe coming Poppy?"

"He said he'd be here as soon as he found his bottoms. Merlin knows how hard that will be. His house is an absolute mess."

"Is anyone else coming?" Minerva asked.

"Well Sybill said she wanted to come but she had a bad feeling that it was going to rain." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"What if it rains?" Sophia asked.

"We came here to swim. You'll already be wet if it rains." Minerva smiled.

"I'm here!" Aberforth shouted as he ran to his brother.

"We can see that?" Albus chuckled not understanding him why he was running. "Girls this is my brother Aberforth."

"Hi" They all shouted and waved. Aberforth laughed.

"Hello," he said.

"Come one Minerva, take it off." Minerva glared at Poppy. "Your glares do not frighten me. Come on you told me that you got a new suit and I want to see it."

"Or what?" Minerva crossed her arms but in a blink of an eye her shirt disappeared. She looked at Albus who held his hands in the air.

"I didn't do it." Minerva looked a Aberforth who snickered as he ran into the water.

"Aberforth!"

"If it bothers you so much get in the water before anyone sees. Merlin forbid someone see Professor McGonagall in a two piece swimsuit."

"I hope you know if any student seen me now I'd be the topic of the week. Students just love to aggravate me." Minerva stood up and walked up to the water. Albus watched as Minerva and Allison walked out to the pier. Minerva did an excellent dive. Allison copied her mother and both came up from the water the same time.

"How do you like the girls?" Poppy asked. Albus smiled.

"They're angels." Poppy raised her brow smiling at Albus.

"What?"

"Perfect don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Albus you told me some time ago that you wanted a big family. Six girls is a good start. Minerva wants a man who is kind, intelligent and someone that can get along with her daughters. You fit that description Albus."

"Poppy-"

"None of that Poppy stuff. It's obvious that the two of you have feelings towards the other but neither of you are taking that next step. You know Minerva cares for you and you her. I'm not going to argue with you Albus but you make a sweet couple and you and I both know that the girls are waiting for you to make your move." Without waiting for a reply Poppy left, leaving Albus to think.

"Come on Albus." He heard Minerva calling for him. "This was your idea so you better get in here."

**Short, I know. But it's better than nothing right? **


	7. Without a Goodbye

**A/N: So I'm sick today and didn't go to school so I decided I might as well try and fit in an update. :) **

"Come on Albus." He heard Minerva calling for him. "This was your idea so you better get in here."

Albus smiled brightly at Minerva and hurried to the pier. He did an excellent dive and swam to Minerva and Julie. The day went nicely, the sun shining without a single grey cloud. Aberforth was trying to show off his excellent diving skills to the girl but soon Poppy grew tired of him and pushed him. He splashed Poppy who hadn't went into the water and it sent a chill up her spine. Quickly after Aberforth apologized he asked Poppy to help him back up. Without thinking she did as he asked and the girls whaled with laughter as Aberforth pulled her in.

"That's it Aberforth I've been nice and you just don't learn do you?" She said as she swam ashore.

"What does she mean Aberforth?" Celeste questioned as Olivia and Allison looked up at Aberforth.

"This isn't the first time this morning I've pestered her. I put chocolate dragon in her coffee and they drank it all up before she could even get a sip." He smiled triumphantly but it soon faded as he noticed what Poppy had in her hand. She smiled as she swirled her wand. Everyone waited in silence. Poppy walked back into the water and as she did Horace had figured what she had done. He began to laugh and sat up to watch. The girls slowly backed away from Aberforth and in just a few seconds Aberforth howled and began swimming liked a mad man to shore.

Minerva started to giggled and Albus soon joined. The girls of course were confused until he left the water. clams had attached themselves to his shorts and he jumped wildly trying to get them to let go.

Aberforth stayed on land for a good time afraid to go into the water. Minerva walked out from the water and sat next to Aberforth. "Albus and I decided it might be a good time to eat before Horace eats it all." Aberforth turned to Horace who ate another handful of grapes. The both silently laughed and turned back to watch the others. They watched as Albus spun Julie in the water both laughing.

"Julie really likes Albus," said Minerva.

"He really likes Julie too, as well as the other girls," said Aberforth, "and he really likes you too." Minerva turned a bit pink. She didn't reply which surprised Abe. Usually if he said anything that implied Albus and Minerva liking each other more than a friend she'd quickly correct them saying nothing was going on. Could that really mean that today was the day she finally opened her eyes. "You didn't reject the idea."

"Simply because I'm tired of telling you the same thing. You know my answer." she said lightly.

"Minerva-" Aberforth was a bit concerned. Something had changed about Minerva. He wasn't sure what but the way she looked seemed different.

"Don't push it Aberforth." She smiled as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin. Aberforth lightly smiled but was still concerned as he watched Poppy come out from the water.

"You best not be eating all the food Horace."

"I'm only testing it."

"Testing it requires on bite not the whole thing." She smiled sitting next to her friend. She was just about to say something but Minerva beat her to it.

"Don't you dare start too Poppy." She glared playfully at her friend and smiled. Poppy didn't say a thing. She only watched her friend with a confused expression. Her eyes were dull and it seemed that she was thinking, perhaps a bit too hard about something.

"If he does love me then he will have to make the first move." And with that and one swift movement she was on her feet and called for the children to eat. Poppy and Aberforth looked at one another and then to Albus. It was up to the man who had his eyes crossed as he made crazy faces to make a first move. Aberforth rolled his eyes and fell back dramatically.

"Oh great," Poppy said sarcastically.

* * *

It was quite an enjoyable lunch, of course the kids weren't allowed to go in the water straight after eating and had to find something to occupy the time. Horace eventually got tired of eating if you could believe it, and he began to tell the girls what sort of things around them that could be used in some potions. "These leaves here are great for revealing potions. He gave Millie a certain look until she realized what he had meant. Millie smiled brightly as she hurried to her jean pocket. Poppy looked over at her suspiciously and Millie showed her the vile. Poppy smiled and nodded.

"Hey mum," she said.

"Yes dear?" Minerva answered.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Aright I'll take you. Do any of you other girls need to go?"

"I do," Julia yelled as she rushed to her mother. Millie whispered something into Allison's ear as Minerva and Julie started for the castle. As Mille walked by Poppy to catch up with her mother she slipped the potion to the ground behind Poppy's back. Allison suddenly called for Albus to come and see something. As soon as he turned his back Poppy slipped just a bit in each of their drinks.

* * *

"Are you alright mommy?" Julie asked as they entered the school.

"Yes, why?"

"You seem districted."

"You mean distracted," Millie corrected.

"Yeah," said Julie as she looked up at her mother.

"I'm only thinking," she said with a small smile.

"Thinking about what?" Julie asked innocently as they entered the girls bathroom. Millie had seen that face before. Her mother had sadness in her eyes.

"About dad?" she whispered. Her mother looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Just things," she looked away confused and Millie regretted the idea of using the potion at this time.

* * *

When Minerva took a sip of her drink everyone but Millie smiled with delight. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. As time passed by the sky turned grey and lightening filled the sky. It was a wonder to how fast it appeared. The wind had picked up and rain began to fall. Horace picked up Julie and followed Poppy as she ran with the rest of the children followed by Aberforth.

"Stay close to Poppy girls." Minerva yelled as she helped Albus get the everything together. The rain fell faster and Albus and Minerva hurried to put stuff away but at the same moment their hands touched as they went to pick up one of the girls shirt. The stared at one another. Albus had moved closer and Minerva had pressed her lips against his, both forgetting about the terrible weather. The kiss however broke when Minerva began to cry. Albus was completely confused.

"Minerva," he began, "what's wrong?"

"I'm a bad person Albus," she whimpered. "You deserve so much better." And then she ran.

"Minerva!" he yelled but she continued to run.

When Albus finally got to the castle he saw Poppy looking up at him with a sorrowful expressing. They had left without a goodbye and had left their stuff behind. Everyone was unsure of what exactly happened. All Albus could do was gather their stuff and walked down the lonely corridor upset with himself.

**A/N: And so the hurt finally reaches the story. Once again a short update. Forgive me! D: Thank you for R&R. Much appreciated, once again I will try to update as soon as possible. Wish me luck!**


	8. Because of Me

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and helping me out. It really means a lot. **

**Because of Me**

Albus knocked lightly on the door of Minerva's home. He held in his hand all the clothes they left in his possession. He was terrified standing at this door. Minerva was so upset that he felt it was his fault. He was surprised to see Millie standing with a sad expression on her face. Millie tried to smile but she couldn't. Albus felt a sudden tear of the heart seeing Millie this unhappy.

"Millie? Is something wrong."

"Mum is upset today."

"What do you mean?"

"Mum is crying today. It hasn't happened for so long I didn't think it'd happen again." Millie said. Of course she blamed herself. It was her idea to sneak the potion into their drinks. Albus could see her eyes watering up. Albus went to one knee.

"Millie," he started but before he could continue Millie engulfed him in a hug. Albus lightly smiled hugging her back. He could hear soft sobbing from inside the house. "Do you think your mother would mind if I came in?" Millie shook her head letting him in and shutting the door behind him. Albus walked Millie back to the other girls. The girls smiled sadly and continued to play though they weren't having much fun. Albus walked down the stairs and followed Minerva's sorrowful sobs. Albus walked down the hall and found himself in front of Daniel's office door. He placed his hand on the door hoping Minerva would sense he was near.

The door opened itself. Albus peaked in the room and saw Minerva sitting against his desk on the floor. Her face was red and her eyes swollen with tears. Minerva shot a glance towards Albus. Albus closed the door behind him and kneeled next to Minerva. He'd never her seen her so upset. Minerva looked at him once again with tearful eyes. Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva and Minerva held him tightly around his neck. Albus kissed her forehead.

"Why are you crying Tabby?"

"It's, it's my entire fault." She cried. Albus tried to understand what this could be about. Perhaps it was the kiss? It couldn't be about the children.

"What's your fault Tabby?"

"He's dead because, he's dead because of," she clenched on to him burying her head in his chest.

"You're talking about Daniel?" He asked, extremely puzzled to what she was trying to say. She nodded her head and clenched her teeth.

"I did it. I'm the one that killed him." She whispered.

"My dear you had nothing to do with his accident."

"I did. I wished him dead and it happened. It's my fault."

"Minerva dear, I don't understand." Why would Minerva want him dead? They were happily married with their six darling children.

"He had many affairs, Albus." She raised her head looking up at him. "He cheated on me with many women. For a long time I thought women calling in the middle of the day were just coworkers. But when I think about it I just didn't want to believe he'd hurt me like that." Albus never even thought Daniel as the kind of man to do something so terrible.

"Minerva," he said, yet she wouldn't let him speak. He felt so lost. Yesterday she had been just fine, up until it began to rain. Why now? Why was she so easily letting this all out? Was it possible that she had kept all this in so long she just couldn't keep it to herself any longer? Why?

"That night when you tucked in Julie, I heard everything. Daniel did leave me. I accused him cheating and he took the opportunity see as many women as he could. When he came back I knew what he did and I wished him dead. So when he left this house I wanted him dead and that same day he just..."

"Minerva it wasn't your fault." Albus grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "He was an idiot to ever cheat on you Minerva. You're a lovely, intelligent, hard working woman. You have one flaw and that is keeping all these feelings bottled up. What happened to Daniel was an accident, do you hear me?" Minerva wiped her tears and nodded. They sat there for quite some time. Albus just held her and made sure that she knew it wasn't her fault. Minerva sniffled and looked back up at Albus. She wasn't nearly as flushed as she was.

"You promised you'd not leave Julie. That means you won't leave me either right?" Albus couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing could ever keep me away from you Minerva. I promise to never leave you or your girls. You mean the world to me."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do with all my heart."

Once Minerva felt comfortable to leave the room they walked into the sitting room. Albus still held Minerva and soon she fell asleep in his arms. Albus was deep in thought. Minerva had kept this to herself this whole time. Only Daniel's mother would know what had happened. Albus couldn't understand why someone could even look at another woman other than Minerva. He'd surely never treat her like that. And why was Minerva so determined to believe it was her fault. Wishing him dead wouldn't end his life. If she had used her wand yes, but Minerva was at Hogwarts at the time. He remembered Millie saying that she has done this before. How often did Minerva seclude herself and let guilt completely consume her life. Why hadn't she told anyone?

Albus thought it best to lay her in her bed and so he lifted her from the sofa and carried her carefully up the stairs. The girls peaked from the attic and seen Albus. They looked at one another and hurried down the ladder.

Albus carefully laid Minerva on her bed. Albus caressed her cheek and she smiled as she slept. When Albus turned around he was surprised to see all the girls at the door smiling sweetly. Albus walked out of Minerva's room cracking the door slightly.

"How did you do that?" Millie asked as she followed Albus back to the attic.

"I told her what she needed to hear. Your mother sometimes just forgets how special she is and just needs to let go sometimes." Millie nodded her head, understanding what he meant.

"Do you think she'll get sad again?" Julie asked.

"I hope not."

"If she does, you'll come and help?" Olivia asked.

"If any of you ever need help I will be there in an instant." With that all the girls smiled and began to play.

* * *

Minerva's eyes fluttered open. Her eye still felt sore from her crying. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Albus must have carried her up here. Minerva smiled thinking how sweet he was for doing that. She heard the door creak open and seen Millie in the door way. She smiled.

"I was just checking on you." Millie walked up to the side of her bed and Minerva hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I know when I'm upset you are too."

"Feelings are what make you human mum." She received a kiss on her head. "Albus is up in the attic. He's playing checkers with Celeste."

"Who's winning?"

"Celeste. Albus said it must be some sort of gene passed down by you. He said once he taught you how to play chess he never won a match after it." Minerva chuckled.

"He's not whining is he?"

"He did the last two times but now he has faced defeat."

"Let's go watch then." Minerva and Millie walked up.

Millie lay wide awake in her bed. She knew exactly why her mother was so upset that morning. She knew that she blamed herself for dad's death. But Millie knew it wasn't her fault. Millie had a secret. One she was not proud of.

**A/N: Leave a comment if you will. :D You know you want to. ^.^ I will try to update in the next week or so. Let's hope I do. **


	9. A Happy Old Man

**A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews! I really appreciate the positive feedback! :D**

**A Happy Old Man**

It was very late when the children had finally gone to sleep and Minerva begged him to stay longer. With all the children tucked in Minerva and Albus had gone down to the sitting room to chat. Not long after they had both fell asleep. Minerva lay, snuggled against his chest. Albus woke up quite confused to where he was but delighted to see Minerva by his side.

Albus stayed quietly content and waited for Minerva to wake up, and while he waited, Albus brushed her hair back from her face and smiled down upon her. She truly was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her long ebony hair smelled of lavender and her skin was flawless. He wondered how for years his love for her only grew each and every day. He was undoubtedly in love with her yet he really didn't understand what Minerva felt for him.

It seemed like hours had passed by until Minerva's eyes fluttered open and she yawned lightly burying deeper in his chest. She smiled looking up at Albus who still watched her. She looked at him for quite some time waiting patiently for him to speak first. Albus said nothing, only smiled as she did to him. It was only until Albus chuckled was the silence broken.

"Good morning Albus," Minerva smiled sweetly.

"Good morning to you. I've waited for you to wake up for hours."

"I know." Albus raised his brow. "I was just really comfortable, that is all."

"What made you want to get up?"

"I heard a footstep."

"A footstep?"

"It was most likely Julie."

"How do you know that?"

"Julie knows you're here Albus. I wouldn't be surprised if she came running down those steps right-"

"Mum?" Julie came rushing into the sitting room. Minerva looked at Albus and smiled. Julie climbed in Minerva's lap. "I knew you'd still be here," she smiled brightly.

"Good morning Julie," Albus chuckled.

"How did you sleep honey?" Minerva asked as she brushed Julie's messy hair back.

"Very good. I had a really nice dream too."

"Oh really? What about?" Minerva smiled.

"Albus was here and he had a big cake. It was really pretty and I had the prettiest dress and so did the others. You looked like a princess and Albus looked like a Prince. And we all ate the cake."

"Sounds lovely."

"Yeah, the cake was my favorite part."

"You know a cake sounds nice." Albus chuckled and winked a Julie. "You know your mother bakes the most wonderful cakes."

"Mommy can we make a cake today?" Julie said excitedly. Minerva pursed her lips and glared up at Albus.

"Well we will have to make it after Albus takes you all to the park."

"Really?" Julie said nearly jumping of the sofa. "I'll go wake the others," she said happily running up the stairs.

"Don't run!" Minerva yelled.

"So you are baking a cake?"

"Oh didn't you hear me correctly Albus. We are baking the cake, which includes you."

It wasn't much longer until the girls came down, all dressed and ready to go to the park. Minerva left to get dressed while Albus only snapped his fingers and fresh clothes appeared on his body. Albus yawned loudly as Minerva came down the stairs. "We'll get coffee on our way there," she said leading the girls out of the house.

"And donuts!" Allison said with smile on her face. Minerva watched as Millie walked quietly not saying a word.

* * *

After they had their donuts and Albus had two cups of coffee they headed to the park. Minerva watched as Albus and the children hurried to the jungle gym. Millie went to the swings and seemed very unhappy.

Minerva followed Millie and joined her on the swings. Millie said nothing.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Minerva asked. Millie only shrugged and dug her shoes in the dirt. Minerva placed the back of her hand to Millie's forehead. "Well you aren't sick. Is this about yesterday?" Once again, she only shrugged.

"I know that my feelings take a great toll on you Millie. I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday."

"Mum, it's not that." she said nearly in tears.

"Then please tell me what it is?" Millie didn't want to tell her the truth but she didn't want to lie to her mother. She thought of something quickly wiping away her tears.

"It was a bad dream," she sniffled. "It was my fault that you were crying. It was my fault." Millie started to sob when her mother knelled to the ground to give her a hug.

"It was only a dream honey."

"But it was my fault mum. I didn't mean to make you cry, I didn't know that that was going to happen. I don't want you to be mad at me, or hate me." Minerva held her daughter tightly as she cried.

"Honey nothing you did or do, would ever make me hate you. You are my daughter and I love you no matter what you do." Millie smiled. She felt better but her mother didn't know the complete truth.

"You want to go Albus at hopscotch?" Millie giggled. "I'll take that as a yes," she smiled standing up and holding her hand out to Millie. Millie took her hand though she still wasn't in the mood for playing.

* * *

Minerva surrounded herself with supplies for the cake she had already cracked a few eggs. She took out the milk and looked for the measuring cup.

"Albus will you pass me that spoon? And flour, I need flour."

"Yes ma'am." Albus handed her the spoon and turned to see Julie trying to get the flour from under the counter.

"You're going to rip it open Julie," Millie laughed as she helped her little sister lift the flour to the counter.

"Cooking is hard work." Julie complained brushing her hair back from her face.

"And messy," Allison said as she laughed at Julie.

"Oh honey you got flour on your face," Minerva laughed.

"It's not funny mum."

"Yeah mum," Albus teased touching her nose with flour.

"Albus don't you start." She flicked a tad bit his way. He looked down at Julie and did the same to her. Minerva turned and stepped forward to get the flour when Julie bumped into her heading for the bathroom to clean up. Minerva fell forward and Albus grabbed her as she fell on his chest. She involuntarily blushed and smiled awkwardly. They really didn't talk about them last night and was unsure what their relationship was at the moment. The girls waited for something to happen but sadly nothing did. Their mother said nothing and grabbed the flour.

"This isn't working." Allison said as she washed her hands.

"It's fine. Grandma will come over tomorrow. Hopefully she'll be able to do something."

"When in doubt call Grandma Margaret," Celeste said as she washed her hands.

The day came to an end and Albus of course stayed to tuck them in. When knocked lightly on Millie's door.

"Come in," she said. He walked in to see Millie sitting up drawing.

"Drawing?"

"Just a little," she smiled.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded and he sat on the side of her bed. "I noticed you were upset while we were at the park."

"Yeah but I talked to mum," she smiled again.

"I know," he chuckled. "You are too much like your mother, do you know that?" Millie knew what he meant by that. She was stubborn just like her mother. "You'll feel better when you tell someone. You know the longer you let it linger in your mind the worse it will be." He smiled patting her hand. He raised his hand but Millie held it.

"Thank you," she said and hugged Albus.

"For what?" he chuckled.

"For being like a father," she smiled. Albus beamed with delight. He was surprised that just a few words could make him nearly shed a tear.

"You've just made an old man very happy." He chuckled kissing her forehead. He stood up and smiled at her and she squirmed under the covers. He turned off the lights and shut the door.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I know my updates have been really slow and I'm very sorry. I'll try my best to update more frequently. **


	10. Finally!

**A/N: I'm so very sorry that this took so long. I've been in and out of the hospital. I'm so sorry guys! **

**Finally!**

When Albus entered the sitting room after tucking in the girls he wasn't at all surprised to see Minerva sleeping on the sofa. Albus smiled lightly leaning over to pick her up. Minerva opened her tired eyes and smiled. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

Albus climbed up the stairs with Minerva in his arms. Her door opened itself and the covers folded down. Albus placed her gently on the bed and raised the sheets up to her shoulders. He smiled laying his hand on top of hers. He turned to stand and was surprised to feel Minerva's hands tighten around his. He looked down at her and she smiled lightly. Albus chuckled.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked.

"I was planning on going back to the school," he said softly.

"Don't leave," Minerva tightened her grip around his hands.

"Would you rather me sleep here tonight?"

"I would," she said with a sly smile.

"Would you like me to sleep on the sofa?"

"Nonsense," she said, "sleep here."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Minerva smiled. Albus raised his brow. "I promise I won't try anything," she laughed. Albus chuckled, standing up. He snapped his fingers and suddenly changed into pajamas. Minerva smiled pulling the blankets down for him. He smiled snuggling under the covers. Minerva moved closer to him, laying her head upon his shoulder. Minerva looked into his eyes and smiled, and he did the same.

"Comfortable?"

"Very," she smiled closing her eyes.

Minerva fell right to sleep. Albus however, was far too happy to sleep. Everything he wanted was right in his grasp. He kissed Minerva's forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Get up."

Minerva recognized that voice. She opened her eyes and pushed herself from Albus, who beyond her belief was still asleep.

"Margaret," Minerva blushed instantly looking at her mother-in-law. Margaret smiled down at her. She was most definitely not expecting to see this.

"You know I was expecting you to be ready to leave when I arrived."

"Oh no!" Minerva jumped out of bed and ran into her closet. She grabbed her favorite sundress and snapped her fingers and changed in an instant. "Albus, wake up!" She shook him lightly and he stretched his hands in the air he turned to see Margaret. She smirked. Albus smiled nervously unsure what to say.

"Good morning," he said sheepishly.

Good morning."

"Albus, we can explain when we get back from Hogwarts."

"Oh Merlin, I completely forgot about the staff meeting."

The two rushed out of the house after saying goodbye to the children and vanished. They rushed into the castle and hurried to get to the staff room. When they entered all eyes were on them. Never had they been late to a staff meeting. Minerva turned pink in the cheeks as she took her seat next to Poppy.

"Well don't you look lovely in that muggle dress," Poppy smiled.

"Forget about the dress! Why are the two of you late?" Rolanda asked.

"We were discussing some of the school plans over tea this morning." Albus said. Minerva looked up at him in surprise. "While we were having tea, Minerva's mother-in-law had arrived and she kept us longer than expected." Minerva looked back at Rolanda and smiled. Rolanda raised her brow but decided not to carry on with this. She'd get her one day.

* * *

"So what's stopping them?" Margaret asked.

"Well we don't know," Celeste said.

"It's like they just don't know how to get it out there in the open," Millie said as her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Well then we have to fix that."

"Maybe be we can entergate them," Julie said.

"Julie, you mean interrogate." Millie said as the others laughed.

"That's what I said." Millie rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did."

"I think Julie has the right idea," Margaret said.

"Well how do we do it?"

"Well I'll talk to Minerva and you all distract Albus."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well I'll stay for dinner and you all ask Albus to play outside or something. When we finish dinner and your mother are putting you all to bed then I'll talk to Albus."

"Sounds good to me!" Julie shouted. "I love playing outside!"

* * *

"You made that up rather quickly." Minerva said as they walked the stone path to the door.

"No, I didn't," Albus smiled. "I was thinking of a realistic excuse while we were leaving the house."

"Well, I'm glad. Rolanda would've had a field day if she found out."

"I only wanted you to feel comfortable." Albus chimed. The both looked at each other. Minerva smiled thinking of how sweet Albus was.

"Well it's about time you got back!" Margaret said with a smirk. Minerva bit her lip and turned from Albus.

"Well then, I'll see you next week," Minerva said to Albus.

"Don't be silly!" Margaret exclaimed. "You must stay for dinner. I've already started making my legendary blueberry pie for dessert." Albus looked to Minerva for the okay. She smiled.

"I'd feel awful if you didn't have the opportunity to taste her fantastic pie." Minerva smiled stepping into the house and Albus followed.

"Minerva I need your help in the kitchen, I seem to forget where you keep some of your things."

"Alright,"

"Where are the children?" Albus asked. It wasn't a second later when Julie came running inside the house. Albus smiled as he picked her up.

"Albus! We need your help to save the princess from the witch! We must hurry!" Julie said pointed to the back door.

"We'll be back." Albus said as he rushed off out the door. Minerva smiled watching them go. She turned to see Margaret looking at her.

"What?" Minerva asked innocently.

"Nothing," Margaret smiled. "I'm only wondering how long it will be until he moves in." Minerva parted her lips and turned slightly pink. "You were cuddling in bed this morning. You can't tell me nothing is going on between the two of you."

"Well, we're just figuring things out." Minerva began to sit the table.

"There is nothing to figure out dear. You have a gentleman ready to do anything for you. What's stopping you?"

"Nothing."

"Something must be. You know very well that the kids are all smiles when it comes to Albus."

"I just don't want things to get complicated. I've worked with this man for years. He use to be my teacher for heaven's sake."

"So he's too old for you?"

"No! It's just," she sighed, "what single man wants a middle-aged woman with six kids?"

"Well considering he spends his every spare moment with you and the kids, I think he's waiting for you to give him the okay."

"Well, what if he's, you know, just here to see what it's like. He missed out on the chance of having a wife and kids, you know."

"You don't really think that, do you?" Minerva sighed.

"No," she said. "I just don't understand what he sees in me."

"You think too much," Margaret said as she finished dinner. "If he didn't love you and the kids, why is he still here?"

…

"Dinner was absolutely fantastic," Albus said as he finished eating his second slice of pie.

"I can't believe you at two whole slices," Minerva said. Everyone else couldn't even finish their plates.

They talked for a bit but then it was time for the girl to go to bed. They all hugged their grandmother and then Albus.

"You'll be coming back next week right?" Julie said.

"Of course," said Albus. Julie frowned.

"Can't you come back sooner?"

"Yeah, a week is too long," said Allison.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. My brother and I are going to visit an old friend."

"Okay," Julie said sadly.

"What if I write you every day? All of you?"

"I guess that would be okay." Millie said.

"I'll send Fawkes," said Albus. Julie smiled brightly.

"The pretty bird that was in your office?"

"That's the one."

"That's great!" they all said. Julie kissed Albus on the cheek and hopped off his lap. The girls started for the stairs and Minerva stood up to follow.

"I'll be back in a moment," she said.

Albus and Margaret watched until they were out of sight.

"So, Albus, when will you be moving in?"

"Pardon?"

"It's a simple question Albus."

"What are you getting at?" Albus smiled.

"I'm only thinking what's best for Minerva and the children."

"What's best?"

"Well the children need a father and I expect that you want to be here for the children, as well as Minerva." Albus raised his brow. "I'm only waiting for you to make a move."

"I," Albus was about to explain when they both heard Minerva coming down the stairs.

"The children are all tucked in." Minerva said as she sat down. "What did you talk about while I was gone?"

"The children," Margaret said as she smiled at Albus. About an hour passed and Margaret decided that it was time for her to go home. She hugged Minerva and smiled at Albus. "Have a safe trip Albus."

"Thank you," he said. Albus helped Minerva clean the kitchen and then it was Albus' time to leave. He still hadn't packed for his trip and he had to wake up early in the morning. Minerva walked him to the door. He turned and smiled at her.

"I hope you have a safe trip," Minerva said.

"I'm sure I will."

"You make sure you write. The girls will be heartbroken if you don't."

"I'll make sure I do so. I'll miss them terrible," said Albus, "and you as well." Minerva smiled. Minerva really wish he didn't have to go. Albus thought about what Margaret said. He parted his lips thinking about what he was about to say. "I'd very much like to kiss you right now," he said softly.

"What's stopping you?" Minerva asked with a smile. Albus pressed his lips against Minerva's. It was a simple kiss, but to Minerva and Albus it meant so much more.

**A/N: Hope you liked the update. I'll have more posted soon. ^_^**


End file.
